The Outsiders:Told by the Greaser Girl
by JohnnyCadeLover101
Summary: This story is about Angel Curtis who is Ponyboy twin sister who is a Greaser Girl grownin up on the wrong side of the town.Who is also in love with Johhny Cade and no one but Ponyboy knows about it. Then one night something happens that changed her life a


**The Outsiders: told by a Greaser Girl**

**By: Mary Bronson**

**Based on the book The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton**

**Chapter 1**

It's hard to be a Greaser. When you are a girl and the youngest in the family full of older brothers, who are some tough Greasers. The oldest is Darrel or Darry Curtis. He is a tall built guy with lots of muscles. His face is cold and serious. Darry was the star jock of his high school and was offered to play football at some collage, but when our mom and dad died in a car accident he turned down the offer and stayed with my two brothers and I. Darry is also twenty years old. Next in line is Sodapop. He is seventeen years old going on eighteen. Soda is the easy going in the family. He can understand anyone that he knows. Soda has the looks too. Very handsome and the girls love him. He works at a DX gas station with his good buddy Steve. After our parents died, Sodapop dropped out of school because he was not as smart as Darry, me, and Ponyboy. Also the other reason is that Darry needed help with the bills. Last there is Ponyboy. He is my twin brother. He is only older than me by a lousy ten seconds. Ponyboy and I are a lot alike. We are very close. We both love to do the same things together like reading, drawing, and going to the movies.

So now I guess that leaves me Angel, the youngest, and the one that Darry worries about the most. Not just because I'm the youngest, but I'm a girl growing up in ripped up society. Everything is a rival between Greasers and the Social or Socs. He is afraid I might get jumped by a Socs or even a Greaser who just wants kicks. Darry doesn't know it, but I know how to beat people up. Dally taught it to me.

**Chapter 2**

Now I told you about my real birth brothers, I'm going to tell you about the brothers I have who are not my birth brothers. They are my gang brothers. Let me start out with the love of my life Johnny Cade. Johnny is a shy puppy type who looks like he has been beaten too many times by his parents. Johnny and I started dating when I was about ten and he was twelve. The only person who knows about our relationship is Ponyboy. The reason why he is the only one that knows is because he is my twin brother and Johnny's good buddy. Also we don't want anyone else to know is because we think that he rest of the guys would make fun of us and Darry will beat the tar out of him. Now being fourteen and Johnny sixteen we have been dating for four years. We will tell the rest of the rest of the guys soon because something will happen to me that would change our lives forever.

Next there is Two-Bit Matthews who is the oldest at eighteen. He is the wise crack of the "gang". He is the only one besides me and Ponyboy who is still in school. Two-Bit is a junior and only goes for kicks. He loves to shoplift, make jokes, wise crack the fuzz, blonds, and his black-handle switch blade. The toughest member is Dallas or Dally Winston. He is eighteen and tough as nails. Dally use to live in New York and loved to get into fights. He was first arrested at the age of ten. Now living here in Tulsa he has a police record a mile long. Last of the "gang" is Steve. I don't really like Steve to much, but I put up with him because he is Soda's best buddy. They have been friends since grade school. Now they both work together at the DX. Steve part time and Soda full time. He is around seventeen.

**Chapter 3**

Some thing happened to me that would change my life and those around me. Let me start at the beginning. It was the first day of summer vacation. I was sitting on my couch reading a book when Johnny comes walking in. "Hey babe", Johnny says to me as I jumped up to meet him. "Hi yourself", I told him. Then he brings me in for a hug and a long kiss. "Man I missed kissing you. It seems like forever since the last time", Johnny told me. "It has only been twelve hours since the last time", I explained to him. "Anyways I have some big news I want to ask you. So do you want to go some place private so none of the guys can walk in when I ask you the question?" Johnny asked. "Well there is this one place we can go." I told him. I never showed anyone my special hiding place up in the woods of the park. Since Johnny asked to go some where private them I had to show him. When my parents died I was really upset so I ran off into the woods and found this tree house looking thing. Since I was a mommy's girl I got everything that reminded me of her or anything we did together and put it in a trunk and carried it out here.

"How much further till we get there?" Johnny asked. "Almost there." I replied. To get there you have to go all the way to the park, across a creek with stones, climb up and over two logs, and then you will my special place. "Here we are" I told Johnny. "This is where you have taken me? This place looks like a dump." Johnny told me. "Come look inside it is much better." I explained. The inside is much better than the outside. I made it look better. Johnny's eyes got wider when we got in there. I was blushing so much because I forgot this was my "girly" place. I had my mom's wedding dress out, my angel costume with my rose halo that my mom and I made for Halloween when I was six, a couple of dress that my mom made me, quilts that my mom and I made together when we had spare time, and rag dolls all over the place. "Sorry about the mess. This is my special place. I never showed it to anyone before. The reason why is because it's really girly." I explained to him. His eyes just kept getting wider and wider. "I never had seen this side of you before. I love it" he explained with a smile. I was blushing even more. "Did you draw all those?" pointing to my drawings pinned up on the walls. "Yes" I told him. "Wow. They are really good. How did you get these drawings to be so tough?" he asked me. So I went towards my trunk and pulled out a few more dolls, quilts, and than the pictures. "When I take pictures and get them developed I come up here and look at the pictures and just draw them. Anyways isn't there something you wanted to ask?" I asked him. So with a wide eyed grin he grabs my hands and takes me over to a corner where a quilt and pillow are and sat me down. "Well Angel I have been in love with you for a long long time. And well….. I have this for ya." He beginnings to tell me. Then he pulls out a ring and places it on my hand and asked me this. "Angel Roes Curtis will you marry me? When we get older of course he added on quickly. I just looked at him. I stared in those puppy brown eyes and saw that he really meant what he said. "Yes Johnny I will." I said. To prove it I kissed him over and over again. Afterwards I looked up at Johnny and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Johnny what's wrong?" I asked him with worry. "Nothing, I'm just happy you said yes. That's all. I mean no one has ever made me feel this much love before. My parents hate me and I only have you and the guys." He explained to me. After that he just started to kiss me over and over again. At some point his mouth moved to my neck and then to my ear. "I love you so much Angel." He said in between kisses. Then his hands moved toward my shirt and took it off. Then I took off his and one thing lead to another and then about two hours later we where laying down side by side naked after making love for the first time. We just laid there in each others arms for a long time. "Wow I loved that Johnny. Making love with you was the best thing that happened to me" I told him. With another one of his grins he said, "We better get our clothes on and get back to your house." We dressed quickly and basically ran to my house. When we got there Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Dally were there. "Where the hell have you been?" Two-Bit asked. Knowing he was joking around. "Out" I told him. "Well we were just about to go and goof around. Want to join us?" Dally asked us. "Sure" Johnny and I both said at the same time. So we walked around town and made fun of a lot of people and Ponyboy, Johnny, and I watched Dally and Two-Bit get drunk. "Hey Johnny got a cancer stick?" Ponyboy asked. "Yeah man I do" he told Pony. "Why do you smoke so much?" I asked them. All of them just looked at me like I wasn't speaking English or something. "Well Little Miss Wise Ass the reason why we smoke because it's tuff." Dally said. I gave him a dirty look and said. "Well I was just asking a question you don't need to get all mad at me." Two-bit thought that what I said was funny so he had to put his two senses "The question should be why you don't smoke? What you afraid that Darry might get mad or something? "No it's because I just hate it. They taste nasty." I told him. Now all of them made that look again so I quickly changed the subject. "Two-Bit how are things going with you and Kathy?" "Just fine, hey Angel why do you talk about other people love life and not yours? Is it because you don't have one?" he had to ask. Johnny gave me this look like he say please don't tell them. So I quickly said, "Yeah that's right. Hey lets just go home now." I told them.

**CHAPTER 4**

About a month later I was getting worried. My time of the month wasn't coming. It never happened to me before. So one day when I got up I quickly ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. I put on my angel shaped necklace that my mom gave me with Johnny's promise ring he gave to me. Then I remember oh my gosh! I had slept with Johnny. So I ran out the door shouting that I'm going out with Johnny and be back later. I found Johnny at the lot tossing a football in the air. When Johnny saw me he gave me a warm smile and said, "Hey babe missed ya." I replied, "I missed ya too, but there is something I need to tell ya. Well ask ya. Will you come to the doctors with me? I think…. Well…. I think I might be pregnant." Once I said that all the color from Johnny's face drained out. "Are you sure Angel that you might be pregnant? I mean we only slept together one time and …. You can't be pregnant! You are only fifteen." Johnny told me all at once. I started say, "It's alright Johnny….", but he cut me off "no it's not all right! You might be pregnant; Darry is going to beat the tar out of me, the guys are going to go nuts, and it's all my fault!" "Johnny I thought you loved me. I'm happy that I might be pregnant because I always wanted to be. The timing isn't right, but I love you and I'm glad we are having a baby together. I do not care what anyone else thinks. Just tell me Johnny from the bottom of your heart you are happy too." I told him. Then a smile came across his face he took my hands and said, "Of course I'm happy. You always make me happy Angel." So then we walked for about five minutes then caught a bus to the hospital. When we got there I signed in and waited with Johnny for about thirty minutes. While we waited I squeezed Johnny's hand the whole time scared out of my mind. Finally a doctor came and told me to follow her into this room. I came alone and Johnny waited out in the waiting room. She tested me and told me that I have to wait a couple of minutes till the test came back. I waited worrying. It took about twenty minute's total. Those were the longest twenty minutes of my life. Then she finally came back and told me, "You are pregnant."

**CHAPTER 5 **

"Happy about the news I went back to the waiting room to tell Johnny. As soon as I walked into the room he jumped up from his chair and asked me," So what did the doctors say?" "She told me that I'm pregnant and I have been for a month." I explained to him. A smile just came across his face and he leaned downed and kissed me. He did not have to say anything. That smile and kiss he gave me said it all. Johnny was as happy as I was about the news. We started walking home and I found this paper on the ground and I picked it up. It said:

Singing contest

Winner gets $500

And a job at the Dingo

Ages 15 and up

Can only enter tonight

I got this smile on my face and Johnny asked me why that was there. So I showed him the paper and said, "I'm going to enter this contest. If win I can get the money to help with the baby and stuff. Plus I can sing." Johnny looked at me and said, "Ok you do that then afterwards tell Darry and everyone else about us and the baby. I will be there with ya when you tell them and the contest." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes Johnny I will." I told him. After a while we stopped by the DX to see Steve, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dally, and Two-Bit. They were all wise cracking like always. Well Soda was not wise cracking cause his girlfriend Sandy was there. "Well look who decides to join us. Hi Johnny! Hey Angel! Where have ya'll been?" asked Two-Bit. "Around," I replied. "Hey Sandy can I talk to you for a second? Alone, please." I asked her. "Sure" she told me. Letting go of Soda's arms she came and joined me under a tree to the side of the DX Station. "So what's up?" Sandy asked. "Well I was wondering if you have an old skirt and shirt I can barrow. I'm going to enter the contest at the Dingo and I want to look nice. Like a girl I mean. The reason why I asked you by yourself was because I don't want the guys to make fun of me." I told her. Smiling and laughing she said, "Yes of course I'll help you. Come with me and I'll tell Soda we are going off to do some "girl talk". "Soda, Angel and I are going over to my house to hang out for a while and do some "girl talk" saying with a wink. Laughing Soda said, "Alright, but Angel be back before 6:30." "Fine, Fine I will." I told him.

**Chapter 6 **

I never have been to Sandy's house before. Her house was small and neat. "Sorry about the mess. I'm not really that much of a neat freak. Anyways here are some of my clothes." She explained. Pulling a light blue skirt and a light pink top out of the pile and went to try them on in her bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw the girly side of me. I smiled. I like this side me I told myself. Walking back into the room Sandy jumps up from the bed saying, "Oh my gosh! That looks awesome! You look very cute." Smiling I said, "Thanks. Do you have a pair of shoes that would go with this outfit? Also do you have makeup? "Yes of course!" Sandy said. Once I got all of the things I needed for tonight, I ran out the door and started heading home. On my way to my house I heard screaming and hitting sounds. So I knew that Johnny's parents are at it again or worse they are hitting Johnny. When I got closer to his house I saw Johnny outside getting hit with a broom and the person hitting was his mom. Getting all angry I ran up, grabbed the broom out of her hands, and started yelling, "You have no right to hit him you damn drunk! He did not do anything to deserve this!" She got all mad. Johnny's mom grabbed the broom from me and hit me in my right eye very hard with the end of it. Now it was Johnnys turn to get all mad. He grabbed me, kicked his mother, and ran. When we got to the gate of my house we stopped to catch our breath. "Are you alright? My ma didn't hit you to hard with the broom" Johnny asked me. "I'm fine. It is a little hard to see out of my right eye, but I'll live. The question is are you alright? It looked like your ma was beating you pretty bad." I told him. "I'm ok. I'm use to be hit around like that. Oh by the way Angel I told the guys about the contest and they are all going to come and hear ya." Johnny told me. "That's cool. I was going to tell them later anyways. You saved me the trouble thanks," I told him. "What's in the bag?" he asked me pointing to the clothes Sandy let me barrow. "Oh it is my outfit for the concert. I went over to Sandy's to get a skirt, nice top, and shoes. Well I'm sorry to cut are talk short, but I need to get in for dinner plus I want to put ice on my eye. So I'll see ya tonight? Right." I told him. "Alright see ya tonight." said Johnny.

"Hey I am home! Sorry I'm late I stopped and with Johnny." I shouted. "Holy crap what happened to your eye!" shouted Ponyboy. Now Darry and Sodapop turned around very fast and stared at my eye. Rolling my eyes I said, "Johnny's mom was betting him up, I got fed up, and yelled at her. Then I grabbed the broom from her. She got mad grabbed the broom from me and slammed the bottom of it in my eye. Right after that Johnny grabbed me and we ran." "Are you alright Angel?" Darry asked. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little hungry" I told him. After telling Darry that I went into ice box and got some ice for my eye. I sat down and had some dinner. Darry cooked; bake chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes. When dinner was over Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I did the dishes than the whole gang showed up. "Hey are you ready for tonight Angel?" Steve asked me. "Not yet I have to get dressed and put make up on." I told him. So I went into my room and put on the shirt, skirt, and the shoes. Then I put on the make up. I made sure that I put on lots of foundation around my black eye. "Alright guys I am ready. Please guys don't laugh at me. I know I look like a dork, but don't rub it in." I told em. When I got out there all heads turned towards me and all of their eyes lit up. When I looked over at Johnny he was smiling and finally broke the silence and said, "Wow you look great! You look like a girl." "Ha Ha very funny. You all ready?" I asked them.

**CHAPTER 7**

The Dingo was more crowed then ever. I walked over to a table where you signed up. "So what's your name and what song are you sing baby?" the man asked. "My name is Angel Curtis and I will sing "Holding out for a Hero" I told him. "Ok missy here is your number. Now go stand over there" said the man. Walking over there I felt nervous, like I was going to get sick or something. I was number thirteen. So I had a little bit of time to spare. Listening to all of the other people sing was unbearable. They all had very good voices. I was the youngest. All the rest of them were like eighteen to twenty years old. "Now lets hear it for this pretty little newcomer. Singing "Holding out for a Hero"…… Angel Curtis!" said the announcement guy. Getting up there, looking out at all of those people, and having the microphone in my hand I got all calm for some reason. Once the music started and I started singing I thought of nothing, but the music and the words. Once the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for me. I mean the whole room actually loved me. They all thought I did a good job. I looked over at the gang and they all were grinning and clapping. I ran over to them and gave Ponyboy a hug. "Oh my God that was awesome!" explained Ponyboy. "Yeah I didn't know you had such a great voice" said Darry. "Now you do" I told him back. "The votes are in and the winner of the Dingo's singing contest is…… Angel Curtis! Now would Angel please come up" Oh my gosh, I had no idea that I would win. All of my brothers and friends congratulated me while I made my way to the stage where the owner gave me a check for $500.00 and a piece of paper saying that I'm now employee of The Dingo.

**CHAPTER 8**

It has been two weeks since I got the job at the Dingo. I still have not told Darry about me, Johnny, and the unborn baby. Johnny has been begging me to tell everyone to get it over before it gets to late. I've been telling him I will. So one night walking home from the Dingo around eleven pm I see a car following me. After a while it stopped and four Soc's came out. It is never good for a Greaser to walk alone at night without a Soc trying to jump you. "Well look what we have here, a pretty Greaser girl. Tel me Greaser girl what are you doing all by yourself tonight" asked the leader of the group of Soc's. I just ignored him and kept walking. "Did ya hear me? You stupid little bitch! I asked you a question!" he was yelling at me. Then he started to grab me and pulling me toward him. I was screaming, kicking, and swearing at him to let me go. He wouldn't stop. His friends were helping and they were too strong for me. One of his friends started to unbutton my shirt and skirt. I kicked one of them in the face with my foot. "You stupid bitch!" he screamed at me. They pushed me down on the ground and held me there for awhile. Then they started to undo my skirt some more. "No don't do that! I'm pregnant! Please no!" I kept yelling. I kept thinking to myself what an idiot don't say that to them. The next thing I remember they got me to my feet and pushed me down a hill. When I woke up at the bottom of the hill I can see some Greasers fighting the Soc's. It was Tim Shepard's gang. After Tim and his gang won, they watched them runaway, and then they cam running towards me to see if I was alright. "Are you ok Curtis Girl?" Tim asked. I'm ok I think……" I started to say than I passed out again.

**CHAPTER 9**

I woke up in my room on my bed still dressed in my last night's clothes. I can not remember much of last night; I can only remember the Soc's jumping me, getting saved by Tim Shepard's gang, and getting carried to my house. When Tim brought me home I can hear him say to Darry, "I have something that belongs to you." Darry said, "Oh my gosh what happened? Did you this Tim?" "No I saved her life. She was jumped by a gang of Soc's and they pushed down a hill" Tim said. And that's all I can remember before I passed out again. When I woke it was all quiet. It's normally not this quiet. So I got into the kitchen to make myself some pancakes and hot tea because I have a major headache and I can not take aspirins on an empty stomach. The last time I did that I got sick for a week. When I got towards the living room all of my brothers and the gang were sitting there in silence. I spoke up, "Why are you all so quiet? Did someone die?" Darry looked up at me and he had this scared look in his eyes. "Are you alright Angel? Do you need anything? Tim told us what happened last night. Oh my gosh we were all scared to death when he told us what happened." Darry asking all at once. "I'm fine. I just wanted to fix myself some breakfast so I can take something for my headache" I told him. Ponyboy jumped up "I'll make you your breakfast Angel. Sit down. What do you want?" he asked. "Well…Ummm… ok I'll like some pancakes and hot tea. Thanks Pony" I told him. So I sat down in Ponyboy's seat which is next to Johnny. When I sat down Johnny gave me his scared puppy face look, like he is saying are you ok without moving your mouth. "I'm fine Johnny. Really I am. Don't worry" I told him giving him a smile. After about twenty minutes of silence Ponyboy cam back with my breakfast and sat on the floor next to Soda. At this point everyone is still quiet. Everyone was looking at each other and Two-Bit had his black handle switchblade out playing around with it. Finally Darry spoke up, "Angel tell us what happened." "It all started out last night when I was walking home from work by myself because no one was around to pick me up. So on my way some Soc's came up and started saying dirty stuff to me and then before I knew it they had me on the ground and started to take my skirt off and I started to scream and I shouted that I was pregnant. The next thing I knew they pulled me up and pushed down the hill. I was knocked out for a little bit. I remember Tim and his gang coming and took care of the Soc's for me. Then I remember coming home in the arms of someone who was in Tim's gang." "Wait your telling me that you told them you were pregnant? What a stupid thing say. Why would you do that? Did you think that they would not do anything to ya? Answer me!" Darry shouted at me. "Because Darry it's true or was. I think after that I might have lost the baby." I told him. Darry looked surprised and also did everyone else expect Johnny. "What! You are telling me that you are or were pregnant! I so can not believe this. My baby sister got knocked up. Tell my Angel how many guys have you slept with?" shouted Darry. "Darry just claim down. Look I only slept with one guy and that was my boyfriend ok. And we only slept together once. It was the heat of the moment, if you know what I mean. He asked me to get married to him when we got older and I'm out of school" I told them. "Who the hell is your boyfriend?" Darry asked. "Well… Ummm.. He is…." I began to tell them, but stopped myself because I couldn't say it. I was afraid that he might beat the tar out of Johnny. "I'm her boyfriend" Johnny spoke up. Everyone turn towards him surprised. Expect Ponyboy of course. "What? How long has this been going on?" Darry asked. "For about four years it started when I was ten and he was twelve" I told Darry. "What? Why didn't you say anything? Did anyone else know about this?" Darry wanted to know. "I knew about it, but I didn't know she was pregnant. I just knew about them dating" Ponyboy chimed in. "Darry the reason why I never told you or anyone, but Ponyboy is that I knew you were going react like this. I was going to tell you about Johnny and I dating last night because of me pregnant and all, but I got jumped. I explained to Darry. "Well still that does not make it an excuse not to tell us!" screamed Darry. That made me mad and kinda stupid. The next thing I remember I walked over to Two-Bit grabbed his switchblade, put it up to my throat, and said, "Ok, fine then Darry! I've been doing whatever you tell me since like forever so just tell me and I'll cut throat and kill myself! Just tell me!" "No! Don't do it Angel! Please don't! Darry tell her!" Sodapop screamed. I cut myself a little. I can feel the blood dripping down my neck and on to Sandy's shirt. Johnny came up to me got right to my face and said in the sweets voice, "Please Angel don't. I ask you to marry me remember. I love you so much. Please don't do this to me. You and this gang right here is all I have left. If it weren't for you guys I would have runaway years ago." Then he kissed me on the lips. "See Angel I love you. I kissed you in front of the guys to show how much I love you. I didn't care that they saw" Johnny told me. At that moment I dropped the switchblade on the floor, got to my knees, and started crying. Johnny got down in front of me, tried to calm me down, whispering to me that everything will be ok that I didn't have to worry. "I'm s-sorry y'all I didn't know what I was thinking" I sobbed. Now Darry was on the floor giving me a hug and saying "it's alright Angel. I didn't mean to get all mad like that. You are my baby sister and I guess anger came over me because I didn't want believe what you were saying about dating Johnny and being pregnant. I was just looking out for ya. I would NEVER EVER tell you to kill yourself. I love you too much to let you do something like that." "Yeah Angel we agree what Darry says" said Soda. "Come on Angel lets take care of that cut." Ponyboy told me. Johnny helping me up from the floor guided me toward the couch. Ponyboy went in to the bathroom to get a band-aid and Soda went into the kitchen to get napkins. When they came back they helped me clean up the cut. "Angel I'll drive you to the doctors and see if you are still pregnant" Darry told me. "Alright" I replied.

**CHAPTER 10**

"I have some bad news Angel. The fall you had down the hill caused you to loose the baby. I'm so sorry" the doctor told me. I got upset. I didn't cry or anything, but I was very hurt inside. Darry was out in the hallway waiting for me, he was the only one that came with me, when Darry saw me he jumped to his feet and asked, "What did the doctor say?" "I l-lost the baby when the Socs pushed me down the hill" I told him. We started walking down the hallway towards the truck. When we got into the truck he asked me, "Are you ok? I mean are you happy or upset that you lost the baby." "To tell you the truth I'm a little bit of both. I'm kinda happy that I'm not having a baby because I'm only fifteen and I was expecting to have a baby when I'm older and married to Johnny. I'm kinda upset because when I found out that I was going to have Johnny's baby. Darry I want to tell you that I'm so sorry about not telling you about this whole thing sooner. Please don't be mad at Johnny. I love him so much." I told him. "I know Angel. I'm sorry that I snapped" Darry told me. Darry and I got to the house and I told them all about the doctors visit. "I'm so sorry Angel. I knew how much it meant to you" Johnny said. "It's alright Johnny. I'd be ok. I'm just a little bit tired so I'm going to bed for a while" I told him. "Ok. Ponyboy and I were just going out with Dally. We were thinking about going to the movies tonight. I can come back and pick you up if you want me to." Johnny told me. "Ok that would be great. I'll see you all later" I said. Before going Johnny came up and gave me a long sweet kiss. "Be back soon babe. I love you" he told me. "I love you too" I replied back. Walking back to me room I kept thinking about what happened today, what happened a month ago, and the future. I wondered if Johnny and I would ever marry and have kids. Then I drifted off to sleep thinking these wonderful thoughts about me and Johnny.

**EPILOGURE**

I woke up the next morning with Johnny by my side and a crying baby in the other room. It was all just a flashback dream. While attending my crying daughter Michelle I was thinking about my brothers and the gang. So I decided after feeding Michelle I would call them and have them come over for dinner tonight. It has been so long. Walking towards the phone and picking up it up my heart was pounding. I don't know why it just was. Dialing the number of the first person on my list which was Ponyboy I kept getting flashbacks of the old days. The way he smiled and laughed at life. Finally after about a couple rings I hear his voice in the phone. "Hey Pony its Angel. Yeah I know it has been a very long time. Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight? Great! Bye!"


End file.
